Ketua Murid
by Sweet DraMione
Summary: Ya , Draco mencintai Hermione , begitu pula sebaliknya Check This Out


Disclaimer** : J.K.R.**

-Maap Bunda , cuma minjem karakternya doang kok.

* * *

Dipagi hari yang sangat indah , terbukalah mata Hazel yang sangat indah untuk dipandang... - Bahkan Author sampai pingsan #Lebe

* * *

Dipagi hari yang sangat indah , terbukalah mata Hazel yang sangat indah untuk dipandang seseorang.

Ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang berendam di dalam kamar mandi..

Dan tidak salah ialah , " DRACO MALFOY "

"Sebaiknya aku harus bangun lebih cepat daripada si Ferret sialan itu ! " Ketus Hermione

Ia langsung dari keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

Saat hendak masuk , ia bertemu dengan Draco yang sehabis mandi.

"Hai Granger , apakah kau ingin berendam ? " Tanya Draco kepada Hermione

"Tidak Malfoy , aku ingin terbang dan bermain Quidditch , tentu saja aku ingin berendam Ferret Bodoh !" Kata Hermione nyaring.

"Baiklah baiklah , silahkan berendam nona ' Know It All ' yang cantik ." Draco menyeringai - sampai author meleleh #lebe lagi

'apa ? apa ia tidak salah memanggilku cantik ? ' Batin Hermione

"Ba-ba-baiklah , aku akan segera masuk kedalam." Hermione mendengus.

Didalam ia masih berpikir akan kata kata Draco yang tadi , sehingga membuat pipinya memerah semerah rambut Ron.

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai seragam Gryffindornya.

Hermione melihat Draco yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet dan meminum Coklat Panas di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Pipinya memerah kembali saat melihat wajah pangeran Slytherin itu.

Draco yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet jadi menatap kearah mata Hermione yang berwarna Hazel itu.

Draco mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Mungkin Hermione tidak menyadari hal itu. Atau mungkin dia sedang berkhayal tentang Draco.

"Hei Granger , sedang apa kau disitu ? " tanya Draco yang sedaritadi ingin sekali tertawa.

'bagaimana Malfoy bisa setampan itu ? ' Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

"Granger , apa kau mendengarku ? " Tanya Draco kembali.

'apakah ia operasi plastik sejak kecil ? itu tidak mungkin terjadi . ' Batin Hermione

"GRAANNGGEEERRR... !" Draco menjerit sekuat tenaganya untuk menyadarkan Hermione yang sedang melamun.

"Ya-ya-ya , ada apa Malfoy ? Kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu , aku bisa kok mendengarmu." Kata Hermione dengan polosnya

"Aku sudah berulang kali memanggilmu Granger, bahkan sampai suaraku mau ' HABIS '. " Kata Draco sambil menekan kata habis.

"Mu-mu-mungkin aku sedikit tidak dengar Malfoy." kembali dengan polosnya Hermione.

"Tapi tunggu , kau sedang apa daritadi memandangku ? Apa aku terlihat tampan Granger ? " Draco menyeringai dengan GE-ER

"Cihh , kau bilang dirimu tampan ? apa aku tidak salah mendengar Malfoy ? Kau sungguh seperti seekor musang ! " Pipi Hermione kembali memerah melebihi rambut Ron.

"Tapi kenapa kau memandangku berlebihan ? " Tanya Draco semakin heran.

"Sudahlah , kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertengakr ! " Kata Hermione

XXXXXX-XXXXXX

Saat akan makan malam di Aula Besar , Hermione berlari sekencang kencangnya , seakan lagi dalam perlombaan lari Marathon.

"Hai Ron , Hai Ginny , Hai Harry." Hermione mendadak ramah. -ditampar Emma Watson

"Ohh , Hai Mione , tenangkan dulu dirimu. Duduklah disampingku."  
Ajak Ginny

"Ok Ginny." Kata Hermione sesingkat singkatnya.

Hermiona terus memandang Pangeran Slytherin yang ada di depannya itu.

Ia tidak tau mau berbuat apa , apakah ia harus memendam rasa cintanya , atau langsung mengungkapkannya di Asrama Ketua Murid.

Ginny heran kepada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Ginny mengikuti pandangan Hermione saat itu, dan ternyata pandangannya tertuju kepada Draco Malfoy , si Slytherin Prince ,yang keturunan darah murni itu , Ginny sangatlah terkejut melihatnya.

"Hei Mione,kau sedang memikirkan apa ? apakah kau jatuh cinta kepadanya ?" Tanya Ginny sambil menyenggol bahu Hermione

"Heiii , tunggu dulu , untuk apa aku menyukainya ? dia seperti musang yang terdampar." Ketus Hermione ,dan terlihat pipinye memerah sekarang.

'demi Merlin, jangan sampai Ginny dan yang lainnya tau kalau aku menyukai Draco.'Batin Hermione.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Mione, siapa yang tidak terpesona pada Malfoy Junior ? Semua wanita rela saling membunuh untuk mendapatkannya Mione. Dia seorang yang kaya , pintar , darah murni , dan tetapi dia sombong." Ginny berpidato kepada Hermione.

"Ahh ,sudahlah Ginny , tidak usah dibahas lagi." Kata Hermione mengeluh.

"Heii Ron, sudah berapa banyak paha ayam yang kau makan ? " Hermione menatap kerakusannya Ron.

"Mungkin 10 atau 12 , HAHAHA.." Kata Harry tertawa , semua pun tertawa kecuali Ron.

"Tunggulah pembalasanku , akan kumakan kalian semua."Kata Ron dengan Horror,tetapi tetap saja tertawa dengan canda khasnya. - Dasar Rupert Grint.

"Semuanya, aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu ya , aku akan megerjakan soal perkamen ramuan sepanjang 1,5 meter yang diberikan Profesor Snape kemarin , Bye semua." Hermione berlari ke perpustakaan sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada 3 sahabatnya itu.

"Duhh,dimana buku itu ya ? buku ramuan , datanglah padaku." Hermione mengacak-ngacak perpustakaan itu.

"Accio buku ramuan." Hermione mengucap mantranya untuk mengambil buku ramuan yang dari tadi tidak ketemu.

Tiba tiba datanglah seseorang , siapa dia ?

Draco Malfoy kah ?

Ya , kalian benar , Malfoy Junior masuk ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan dirinya karena bajunya kotor terkena siraman Si Miss Sok Perfect - menurut Hermione 'Astoria Greengrass'.

"Hai Granger." sapa Draco dengan ramah yang dibuat buat - dilempar sendal swallow sama Tom Felton.

"Ya,hai juga Malfoy." jawab Hermione yang juga ramah dibuat buat.

"Kau mau ngapain kesini Hermione?" Tanya Draco penuh penasaran.

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang ketika sedang di perpustakaan?" tanya Hermione licik.

"Tentu saja membaca." Jawab Draco gampang.

"Itu kau sudah tau , jadi kenapa kau menanyakannya lagi Malfoy ?" Hermione nyengir.

"Hahah , aku hanya bergurau kepadamu MudBlood." Ejek Draco.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji , kita akan akur dan tidak mengejek atau menghina ,Malfoy? apa kau lupa itu? apa kau orang yang meminum polyjuice agar menjadi Malfoy Junior." Ceramah Hermione - ditimpuk gas elpiji 3KG sama Emma Watson.

"Tentu saja tidak ,aku bukanlah orang yang meminum polyjuice mau mengatakan sesuatu denganmu." Kata Draco Sirius - Serius Author,bukan Sirius -dibakar Daniel Radcliffe

"Kau mau mengatakan apa Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione tak kalah sirius -Serius woy Author,bukan sirius - Dimakan Ron

"Bajuku kotor." Bilang Draco polos.

'sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan cinta kepadamu Hermione , tapi kenapa lidahku terasa kaku?' Batin Draco.

"Apa ? Hanya gara gara bajumu yang kotor gara gara si Miss Sok Perfect itu kau mengadu padaku ? Emangnya aku Ibumu ?" Jawab Hermione sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya dan melipatkan tangannya.

"Cihh ,mana mau aku mempunyai Ibu yang darah lumpur sepertimu." Jawab Draco enteng dan akan hendak pergi dari perpustakaan.

"Malfoy , jangan bergerak !" Perintah Hermione.

"Ada apa emangnya ? kenapa aku tidak boleh bergerak ? sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mempunyai Ibu sepertimu !" Bantah Draco.

"MALFOY MISTLETOE , MALFOY ! " teriak Hermione.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya keatas," Oh tidak , kenapa aku harus terjebak bersamamu?" Keluh Draco , padahal hatinya sangatlah gembira.

"Malfoy , mau tidak mau , kita harus berciuman." Hermione mendengus kesal , tetapi hatinya juga sangat senang seperti Draco.

"Ok-ok baiklah , dan kau jangan menyebarkan kesiapa pun Miss Granger." Kata Draco.

" Baiklah.." jawab Hermione.

-prrriiiiiiitttttt-

XXXXXX-XXXXXX

Kali ini Hermione lah yang bangun lebih cepat daripada Draco.

Ia langsung berendam dengan aroma Lavender. Sekitar 30 menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam Gryffindornya.

"Malfoy...Apa Apaan ini ?" Tanya Hermione kesal.

"Tenang lah Granger aku hanya ingin membereskan tempat tidurmu , ngomong ngomong kamarmu bagus juga ya." Puji Draco dengan nada tidak Ikhlas.

"Upss , sepertinya yang punya kamar sudah datang , sebaiknya aku berendam dulu ahh."Kata Draco sambil lari ke kamar mandi secepatnya.

"Dasarr MALFOYYYY , FERRET SIALANNNN " teriak Hermione.

- Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"Hei Malfoy ,siapa kekasihmu saat ini ?" Tanya Hermione dengan serius -ok,kali ini author ga mau kena sial lagi.

Wajah Draco yang sudah pucat menjadi tambah pucat, " Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Granger ?" tanya Draco.

"Yaaa ,aku sekedar ingin tau aja. Soalnya sering aku melihatmu jalan berdua bersama Miss Greengrass." Hermione menyeringai.

"Ma-ma-maksudmu Granger ? " Draco semakin pucat , seperti mayat hidup.

"Ya,sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Malfoy !" Gertak Hermione.

"Baiklah Granger , jika kau memaksa." Draco cemberut dan kali ini tidak dibuat buat.

"Ok Malfoy , tenanglah aku tidak akan memberi tau siapapun tentang itu." Hermione berusaha menenangkan Draco.

"Aku menyukai - aku menyukai - aku menyukai - aku menyukai...Errr" Draco gugup.

" Ayo cepat Malfoy ,Katakan , aku berjanji tidak akan memberi tau siapapun tentang ini." Jawab Hermione polos.

" Aku menyukaimu Hermione Jane Granger." Jawab Draco sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'Demi Merlin,aku tidak percaya ini semua.' Hermione berbisik kepada hatinya sendiri.

"Jadi , apa jawabanmu Mione ?" Tanya Draco yg telah memanggilnya 'Mione'.

"Aku akan tanyakan kepada teman temanku dulu Malfoy , baru aku pastikan jawabannya." Hermione tersenyum simpul kepada Draco.

"Baiklahhh..." Jawab Draco pelan.

XXXXXX-XXXXXX

- Aula Besar ' Makan Malam '.

"Hai Ginny." sapa Hermione.

"Ohh , Hai Hermione."jawab Ginny.

"Hai Hermione." sapa Harry dan Ron bersamaan

"Ohh , Hai Harry , Hai Ron ." jawab Hermione.

Hermione melihat ke ujung Meja Slytherin , terlihat sang Malfoy Junior seakan mengajak untuk Bersulang bersama dan mengedipkan matanya sebelah. - Author meleleh#lebe.

" Hai Ginny , aku boleh curhat kepadamu ?" tanya Hermione kepada Ginny.

"Ohh , silahkan Mione." dengan ramahnya Ginny.

"Kemarin Malfoy bercerita kepadaku , ia mengatakan kalau ia suka padaku dan aku menyukainya juga. Apakah aku harus berkata 'YA' Ginny ? " Hermione terlihat serius.

"Terima saja dia Mione , dia mencintaimu , dan kau juga mencintainya, kalian serasi Mione." Bilang Ginny singkat.

"Baiklah Mione aku mau balik dulu ke Asrama ku."Kata Hermione sambil meneguk Jus Labunya.

"Apa yang ia bicarakan kepadamu tadi Ginny ?" Tanya Ron kepada adiknya.

"Itu rahasia wanita Ron." Kata Ginny nyengir.

- Asrama Ketua Murid

"Bagaimana Mione ? kau sudah tau jawabannya ? " Tanya Draco penasaran.

"Tentu Drakkie , aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku , sebenarnya sejak Author membuat Fic ini , aku jadi jatuh cinta kepadamu." Jawabnya lembut.

"Baiklah Mione ,kita akan membuat gempar Hogwarts besok pagi." Kata Draco sambil mengecup kening Hermione.

"Ok , Drakkie ." jawab Hermione.

Keesokannya saat di Aula Besar, Draco menggandeng tangan Hermione dengan mesra.

Ginny Hanya menyegir saja , Ron Terbelalak dan keselek tulang ayam , sedangkan Harry menggunakan kacamata baru yg ia beli kemarin, dan hasilnya sama aja , mereka benar benar bergandeng tangan.

Astoria hanya menangis, beberapa anak Slytherin tidak percaya , sedangkan anak lainnya bertepuk tangan.

"Terimakasih Drakkie." Ucap Hermione Manis.

"Sama sama My Sweety Mione." Jawab Draco lembut.

Draco mengecup kening Hermione kembali

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N : ini Fic pertama ku , jadi kalo misalnya Gaje , Bertebarannya Typo atau Mistypo , itu wajar.

Terimakasih.

**Hermione : Makasih ya Author , udah mempersatukan kami..**

**Draco : Iya Author,makasih banyak ya**

**Ron : Woy Author , Gw gimana nihh , masih keselek kok udah End ?**

**Ginny : Author , Author , Author , Terimakasih banyak telah membuatku memberi ide kepada Mione .. HAHA**

**Harry : Author , tolong beliin kacamata baru dong.**

**Astoria : Author , kenapa kau membuatku menangis ? Hah ? Ayo jawab Author**

**Snape : Author , kau membuat namaku di fic ini , tapi di ceritanya kok tentang gue ga ada sih ?**


End file.
